Reaction Time
' Tal Fishman ' (born ), commonly referred to as his online alias, Reaction Time, is a YouTuber who specializes in reaction videos where he reacts to popular videos on the Internet suggested by his fans. He has a younger brother named Adi Fishman, as well as an older sister named Shani Fishman. Tal currently resides in Los Angeles, CA. History He uploaded his first video to Reaction Time on his birthday in 2015. He used to make comedy skits with his younger brother on a different channel in 2014, called "Tal and Short." They thought they weren't funny but continued because their fans wanted. His brother lately lost interest in making videos and they stopped. But Tal Fishman didn't want to stop filming, so he created his active channel. YouTube Channels Reaction Time Unlike most reaction channels, Tal typically does not react to other videos but instead reacts to various photos and-and other things on the Internet with a lot of fancy editing to make his videos more entertaining. He will sometimes make reaction videos with his two friends, Michael and Anthony, who also have their own YouTube channels, his brother Adi, who also has his own YouTube channel and he has made one video with his friend Cenna, who edits and films Adi's videos. In March of 2016, his subscriber count had been consistently increasing considerably fast but has been slowing down since April of 2017. Game Time Unlike most gaming channels, Tal tends to upload gameplays of flash/low-budget/indie games rather than high-budget games (except GTA V) and does not have a consistent series of lets plays (except for Flix and Chill, which has 3 different episodes (and counting)). Free Time Free Time is Tal's newest channel. On this channel, he posts challenges, vlogs, and other things he does with his friends. This channel features his brother, Adi Fishman, Michael and Anthony, Cenna (He was in the episode of reaction time where Tal reacted to a YouTuber named Poppy), David, Nick, and Jojo. Originally, this channel was Tal and Short. Tal and Short Tal uploads videos of skits and challenges on this channel with his brother, Adi. The name of this channel is also a wordplay on Tal's name (Tall and Short) since he is considerably taller than his brother. This channel is now Free Time. List of Subscriber Milestones For Main Channel *Reaction Time reached 100,000 subscribers on March 8, 2016 *Reaction Time reached 200,000 subscribers on March 18, 2016 *Reaction Time reached 300,000 subscribers on March 24, 2016 *Reaction Time reached 400,000 subscribers on March 28, 2016 *Reaction Time reached 500,000 subscribers on April 3, 2016 *Reaction Time reached 600,000 subscribers on April 10, 2016 *Reaction Time reached 700,000 subscribers on April 13, 2016 *Reaction Time reached 800,000 subscribers on April 18, 2016 *Reaction Time reached 900,000 subscribers on April 25, 2016 *Reaction Time reached 1 Million subscribers on April 30, 2016 *Reaction Time reached 2 Million subscribers on September 13, 2016 *Reaction Time reached 3 Million subscribers on November 18, 2016 *Reaction Time reached 4 Million subscribers on January 15, 2017 *Reaction Time reached 5 Million subscribers on March 27, 2017 *Reaction Time reached 6 Million subscribers on June 12, 2017 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views